The Story Of Us
by nancydrew bfan
Summary: Nancy and Ned aren't living normal lives but their trying their best to act like normal people but what happens when an enemy of Ned comes back for revenege, would Nancy and Ned make it though or will they be separated.Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**first fanfic so please be nice so nancy's twelve now but it won't stay like that for long. Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

Nancy: why on earth am i twelve huh

me: because this is my story my rules so put ba sock on it

Nancy:* Ned holds nancy back* u want to see a horror flim

me:yea sure where is it

Nancy: right here ur the bite and i'm devil

me:*gulp* help

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Hannah, stop pushing my head like a broken car…ouch!" The twelve year old Nancy Drew exclaimed. "Well if you to stop moving, I would not need to push it, now would I darling." Her house keeper Hannah said while brushing the last strand of hair into a pony tail, "there finish, now go on in the car I just need to get my hand bag." "Alright, bye dad!" with that they left for the karaoke club for kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two tickets please…..thank you." Hannah said as she handed Nancy a ticket. "Is Nancy going to sing for us?" The man at the ticket booth said. "How do you know my name I never came here before?" "Your father had a photo on his desk when I was in court and needed advice, anyway enjoy the show." he said as he waved them goodbye. "Up next the one you have all came here to see Ned Nickerson singing one less lonely girl." As the announcer said this, around of applaud came from the crowd including from Hannah. "He's probably famous around here she thought.

While singing he looks at Nancy with admiration which kind of makes her feel nervous .He has such an amazing voice OMG! She thought. To block out his singing she took her iPod which she took from home before leaving, and listened to it. When he was finished he sang another song this time it was called first dance while singing he walks to Nancy and offers her his hand she takes it almost as in a trance they danced not knowing that it was the last time they will see each other. Or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**remember be nice.**

Nancy:where'd she go

me: hope she does not find me

Nancy: ned! did u find her

ned: no!

Nancy: she has to be somewhere here

me:don't sell me out any way on with the story

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Do you guys smell that?" The now eighteen year old Nancy drew said to her two best friends Bess Marvin and George Fayann. They were just so bored of being home they decided to take a drive. "Yea but I just thought it was your oil spilling out of your car. "George said. She was the tomboy of the two the complete opposite of her cousin Bess, she was alethic, enjoyed sports, and always wore casual clothing, while her cousin loved to watch fashion shows on cable, who hated sports and who loves and I means loves to wear the latest fashions. "So you thought the oil was leaking and you didn't tell us." Bess said. They continued arguing about it. Nancy became annoyed and exclaimed "Guys would you stop fighting it's not the oil geez!" they stopped immediately, "it smells like smoke." She continued.

"That was weird right?" George said to them. "Yea because I mean how could a house burn down itself right." Bess agreed. "A house can't burn down itself dummy." As they continued fighting Nancy was zoned out thinking about how the guy, who had moved her car away from the fire, looked so familiar. "Uh…. Nancy?" George said. "Hmmm" was all she got. "You seem zoned out." "Yea sorry about that I was just thinking about someone." "Oh….. A boy, give me all the dets." Bess said putting her head between the two front chairs of Nancy's convertible car. "How do you know it's a ….wow!" George exclaimed as a car crashed into Nancy's car!

After getting the man's address he said one last apology and left. "Great now how are we going home the bumper will drag." Nancy said looking down at the back of the car. "How is it that we always meet on unusual occasions?" Nancy looked up to see the male voice belonged to. It was the same guy who moved her car. "Not that I'm complaining." the familiar boy said, "You seem to be in a jam there let me help." he said as he took out the bumper and put it in the truck of the car. "Thanks um….." she said realizing that she did not know his name.

"Um Ned Nickerson." offering his hand to her. Seeing that she was not accepting it he pulled it back. No wonder he looked familiar she thought. "You're um... Ned Nickerson" she finally said. "Yea is there a problem" "oh my gosh Ned I can't believe it I mean I knew you looked familiar but I would never have gest it was Ned!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "Um…. Do I know you" he finally said still in her hug. "Sorry you don't remember me." She stopped hugging him, "it's me Ned, Nancy Drew." "Wait a minute Nancy long time no see!" he said while pulling her in to a tight hug, "you look so different much more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks you too …..I mean you look even more handsome" she said, both laughed at her mistake. While they continued their union Bess and George were confused. "Oh sorry guys this is Ned, Ned these are my best friends Bess Marvin and George Fayann." She said when they were still looking confused she continued, "Remember I told you guys I made a new friend at a karaoke club for kids." "Oh…. The guy you could not stop talking about." George chuckled. Ned smiled as Nancy blushed, "yea him." She continued talking, "Ned is there a garage anywhere near here." Still smiling he said there was one in maplten, "you go in your car and I'll drive in mine so that I can make sure you reach there safely." and with that he went to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**who ever love seafood review and say me!**

Nancy:there she is!

me: nan my friend i'm so sorry

Nancy: whatever i was running u down to give you this

ned: seriously i thought you were going to kill her

me: oh thax ned

ned: ur welcome

me *roll eyes* thax nancy *opens the box*

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So that's the famous Ned Nickerson you always use to talk about." George teased from the backseat. "Oh stop teasing, she finally from her true love again and I must say he is pretty handsome if you ask me." "Bess you find all guys are handsome dummy." George reminded her. "Not all guys, what about the old guy on Ramones street?" "You did think he was at a point in time." "Whatever" Bess said as she rolled her eyes, 'I wonder if Ned would ask you out." "No way Ned and I are just friends" Nancy said while look at her in the rearview mirror, "plus I doubt he likes me." "Are you kidding me he's totally interested in you, did you not see the way he looked at you when you told him your name because I did and I can tell you there's love in his eyes." While Nancy blushed George said, "Geez Bess, take a breath, anyway can you guys please…we're here." Nancy parked at the side of the road and the trio got out.

"Phil I have some customers for you!" Ned called out to the garage owner. "Wow when you said you had customers I never thought it would be three beautiful angels, I mean ladies…..are all of these your girl friends?" Phil asked while shaking their hands. Bess blushed; George rolled her eyes while Nancy smiled but looked uninterested. All this time Ned had been looking at Nancy, her smile just made my day wonderful! He thought, he was lost thinking about her. "Uh...Ned is there a reason you brought them here." Ned shook out of his thoughts at the sound of Phil's voice, "uh yea Nancy will you explain it to him. Nancy began to explain while Bess and George started talking. "I bet he was day dreaming about her." "Bess shut up!" Bess rolled her eyes at George and said "note to self never talk to George about boys." "You now know that, way…your slow." George said while laughing. "So when can you fix it for?" Nancy said when she was finished talking. "I can't fix it without the parts I need but I can fix it up good enough for you to drive home with and get it to your closest garage." "Ok" she said although she was still disappointed." I'll call you when I'm done." Phil said before waving them goodbye.

"How about we all go for ice cream" Ned asked as they walked out of the garage, "I'll buy." "Alright I'm in." Nancy agreed. "I'll…." Bess was interrupted by George. "No we really need to get home mom has a big thing for us." While being dragged by George she said, "No she did not." When they were out of earing age George said, "of Couse I know that dummy I just wanted them to be alone da….." "Oh so when I'm being romantic you tell me to shut up but when you're doing it I'm spouse to follow and you made me miss out on a perfectly good ice cream and it was free." "Stop being dramatic, we can get ice cream at the ice cream parlor when we get home." George said while they got into the bus. "but it would not be free" Bess said


	4. Chapter 4

**first fanfic so please be nice. Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

Nancy: SO DO U LIKE IT

me:i love it thax

Nancy:ur welcome

me:y*takes a bite* and delicious

Nancy:*smilies*

me:*gulp* somethings wroug it's getting darker and blurry it's drugged *falls uncoiuse

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"So…how have you been, you know since the last time I saw you?" Ned said, they were

Seated at a table in the ice cream shop. "Good and you?" "The same." "So do you still sing at clubs?" Nancy asked. "No it had no meaning without you, I mean it got boring." he said nervously hoping she did not hear his mistake. He got lost in a day dream about her. "Um Ned, are you going to order…Ned!" Nancy exclaimed. "Uh…..oh sorry" he apologized. "Ned you seem very distracted today why that is?" "Um….no reason."

"Thanks here are your money." Nancy said taking her money out of her handbag. "No need for that any friend of Ned is a friend of mine." Phil said. "Alright thanks … bye Phil bye Ned." She said as she waved them good bye. "Wait Nancy, I was kind of thinking that we could hang out by the beach for a bit." Ned said hopefully. "Um…. Ok that would be nice." She said smiling as she got into her car. "Cool so I'll leave my car here and ride in yours is that ok with you?" with that they were off to the beach.

"Ah the cool sea beach," Nancy said as they came out of the car, "I know this may sound crazy but I feel like I belong to the sea wield uh," "uh a little why don't you talk about it." Ned said while sitting on the sand. "I can't, it's are secret that my mother told me to keep, sorry." "Oh well that's ok but you know it's kind of wield you told me your mother died how can she tell you to keep it a secret." "Um…I got to go home it's getting late my dad would want to know where I am." She said.

"Dad I'm home!" she exclaimed, they were in the hall of Nancy's house. "Hello my favorite daughter why are you so late." He said trying to sound angry. "So I have a curfew now and dad I'm your only child, I was at the beach there's nothing to worry about." "Why were you at the beach?" "An old friend of mine suggested we go." "Alright then good night Nancy" "night" Nancy said climbing the staircase to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**first fanfic so please be nice. Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

Nancy: ur awake great

ned: be nice

nancy: Whatever are u ok

me:what do u think

Nancy: i'm so srry

me:it was u fault anyways

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>"Thank you Nancy and all of you too, my family and I can never thank you for what you have done." The man who she had just saved from going to jail said. "It's our pleasure." Nancy said "we must give you something to show our gratitude." His wife said, "These gifts from us and thank you again. They all said thank you and opened them, Nancy, George and Bess got a hand bag and Ned got a wallet. "Thank you all again without you my husband would be in jails all now." His wife said while she, her husband and their daughter, honey, went outside and not soon after did George and Bess go. "So Nancy maybe I should get a diary too." Ned said to Nancy who was sitting opposite of him. "Why?" Nancy asked. "To write about the dates I went on with you." He said while smiling. "Um….. We'll love two have you join us on our adventures." She said smiling totally ignoring his question.  
><br>Two months later  
>"Hey Ned how are you we have not spoken in a long time call me when you get this message ok bye." Nancy said while leaving Ned the message. "What's wrong honey why so blue?" Hannah said while putting four pancakes on her plate. "Oh nothing it's just Ned and I have not talked in a long time and I'm worried because the time I heard from him he told me that he was getting treat notes on his door step." "Oh that's bad." "More than bad I'm afraid that he might have been kidnapped." Nancy continued. "Oh you always jump to conclusion Nancy he might have his phone off." Hannah suggested. "No I get a voicemail all the time." Nancy said, "I guess this is another case I'll call Bess and George." "Oh Nancy be very careful ok." "I always am." When she left the house Hannah said, "That's what I'm afraid of."<br>  
>"Why hello Nancy I'm glad to finally meet you, where's Ned?" Mrs. Nickerson said after Nancy introduced herself. "Actually Mrs. Nickerson that is what I'm here for." She said as she sat on the couch in the living room of the Nickerson's residents. "Um ok so what is it?" "You see I've tried calling for the past few days and I still can't get him to pick up." "Oh dear I have no idea where he could be." She said almost terrified. "Mrs. Nickerson Ned told me that he was getting treat notes so I think that he might be in danger." "Oh my poor baby…..who could have done it?" "Did Ned have any enemies?" Nancy asked. "None that I know of he was always very poplar everyone loved him oh Nancy I heard around the street that you're a detective can you please find Ned but with the police help of Couse." Mrs. Nickerson. "I was already planning to." Nancy said while leaving the house.<br>In another part of river heights  
>"What do you want with me what have I done to you?" Ned asked his kidnappers, "You could at least give me some food I'm starving here." "Oh well I'm sorry Mr. Greedy," one of his kidnapper said while laughter like a witch and who also looks like one. "Oh my darling Sophie your jokes are hilarious and your laughs' a just amazing and you're the most beautiful creature to walk the earth." Her husband said to her. I guess love is blind, deaf and loves stale jokes Ned thought. "Well Ned your girlfriend of yours is the reason you're here." kidnapper number two said showing him a picture of her. "Nancy, what did she ever do to you?" "Your girlfriend has been keeping secrets from you."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**first fanfic so please be nice. Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

Nancy:it's not my fault i got it from ned

ned: i bought it from some guy

me:watever beside me blacking out it was good i love seafood

Nancy: excuse me

me:oh right i forgot srry *giggles*hehe

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Nancy we have your precious little boyfriend here come quick else he's dead." "What do you want with him?" Nancy asked his forth kidnappers who were taking. "Not him you, you know what to do." "Wait!" she exclaimed not only in the dream but in real life too. Oh it was just a dream it's a good thing my room is soundproof else dad would have gotten a heart attack she thought. "I better have got ready.

"Ok so where did you say you saw it?" Bess asked. "14 old man streets," Nancy replied. "Ok well we're here." "No way is this place much too classy for kidnapping." George said. "That's what the sign says." "Ok guys lets go," Nancy said.

"Ouch George that was my foot clumsy much." Bess said. "Don't start on me missy else I'll…" George was cut off by Nancy. "Guys there's Ned ….. Oh my gosh titans!" Nancy exclaimed. "Oh well welcome my princess make yourself at home," the fourth kidnapper said while three men grabbed Nancy, Bess and George and strapped them to a chair, "and I see you brought your attendants to how nice." What do you want with me?" Nancy asked. "Oh sweetie you'll see soon enough, ta ta for now," he said while leaving with his gang. "Oh Ned are you alright." Nancy asked Ned who was sitting next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Tell you what?" "That you were what you are, dammit Nancy you're a creature for crying out loud." "Ned I'm sorry ok?" Nancy apologized on the range of crying, "Sorry I did not tell you and I'm sorry that I brought you into this mess ok I'm very sorry." It's a good thing that Bess and George were in the other room because Nancy had started crying and they had never seen her cry before.

"Nancy do not cry, all I want to know is why you did it." Ned asked feeling guilty. "Because Ned, you would not have understood." "Of Couse I'd understood, I've understood my whole life, Nan." "How?" Nancy asked. "Because Nancy I'm like you, well not exactly but I'm a werewolf." Ned confessed. "So why didn't you tell me." "I tried to, but you did not try, you're a mermaid, vampire, werewolf, a zombie all the mythical creatures you can think of and me I'm only one, so that was a big secret." "Yea I know I'm sorry I kept it from you." She said smiling. "I'll forgive you if you do something for me," "ok what?" "Never cry again please, it hurts me to see you cry." "Ok,"she said laughing, "but why does it hurt you." "Because….." Ned was interrupted by his four capturers. Thank goodness, I would never think I'd be happy to see them, Ned thought. "Nancy we're ready for you" the third kidnapper said. "Be careful though ok," the fourth kidnapper said. "Why?" "Just be careful," "whatever" the third kidnapper loosen Nancy's. "So this is your girlfriend Ned she's a pretty one." Sophie said. "I know." Ned said looking at Nancy.


	7. Chapter 7

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me: cuz mama i'm in love with a criminal

bess: whoa since when

me:no no not really

bess:i bet u mom,s disappointed

me:no i'm not-

bess: i'l hate to be u

me:*rolls eyes*

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The fourth kidnapper dragged Nancy into an empty room, which had weird symbols on the walls, but Nancy recognized them as titans worship circle. "Why are we here?" Nancy asked. "To ask master to take away your powers my darling." The fourth kidnapper said. "My powers a useless to you only the royal family can posse these powers." "Oh but that's where your wrong sweetheart, our master is a part of your family." "Don't call me sweetheart." "I can call you whatever I want now come along my dear." He said. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"You can't do this!" Ned exclaimed, "you'll kill her, please don't do it." "Why can't we, we want her powers we need it, our master needs It." Sophie said. "Please don't do it, just take mine please!" "You're just a miserable mortal, a lower life from." "I look that way, but I'm a werewolf." Sophie was shocked for a moment but said, "But you don't posse the powers that she does, we'll kill her if we have to but we must get her powers and we will." "Please I know you have same humanity deep, deep really deep down inside you, please let her go" "why should I?" Sophie asked. "Because I… I love her." Ned confessed. "Oh I… I had no idea, you know I could but I won't, ta ta for now." I wonder why their always saying that he thought.

"I wonder how Nancy and Ned are doing, it's a good thing Nancy taught us how to get out of the bonds they put on us." Bess said. "Yea and they might have gotten out of it all ready, you know Nancy no one can kept her captive for long." George said. "Yea your right."

"Please my powers a useless to you, it'll kill you, it'll kill me." Nancy told the fourth whose name was Steven. "It… it will? They didn't tell me that, oh I'm so sorry Nancy." He said. "Why a you even doing this, your very nice." she asked. "Because-" he by Sophie who had now walked into the room. "What are you doing why isn't the wire attached to her?" she asked. "The thing I want to know is why you didn't tell me that it would kill her!" Steven asked Sophie. "That's not important attach the wires this instant, Steven!" "No I'll kill her and she does not deserve this." "If you want it right you have to do it yourself." She said to herself. She then took the wires and attached it to Nancy and then turned on the wires. "No!" Steven exclaimed and with that he heard Nancy scream as in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:for the love of god i am NOT IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL

bess: whoa no need to shout i heard u the first time

me:then y a u still saying that

bess:just to harass u did it work

me: u tell me

bess: am y a u looking at me like that

me:run

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Nancy! No….."Ned exclaimed he was so angry that he turns himself into the werewolf that he is and he ripped the bonds on his wits and angles. Wow I guess I don't even know my own strength he thought as he broke through the door and into the hall. "Nancy where are you" then he heard a loud scream further down the hall. "Hold on Nancy I'm coming," oh please be alive when I come, he thought. He followed the screams which made him hurt inside.

He came upon the door which he thought Nancy was in and broke thought it. The first sight he saw was Nancy who was still screaming, he was gladded that the two had left and Nancy was alone there. "Nancy!" he turned off the machine and ripped the wires off her very carefully so that he would not hurt her. He then transformed himself into his human self and he took her of the chair and placed her on the floor and pulled her close. She was unconscious. "Nancy get up please, please think of your father, your friends, family, me please Nancy I need you I,I love you you're the most intelligent person I know, the most funny and attractive person I know, you also have the most amazing voice please don't go." He bends his head looking very sad and on the range of crying until Nancy regained consciousness.

"Ned?" Nancy whispered as in pain and looked up at him. "Nancy I'm so glad you're alive and safe." he said while pulling her into a hug. "No one can defeat Nancy drew the detective," She said smiling and looking into his chocolate eyes, "did you really mean what you said?" "Where exactly did you hear from" he said nervously "um... The part when you said that I was intelligent." "Oh, ok and yes now let's go find Bess and George"

Two days later

"I love happy endings," Bess said, they were at the breach relaxing the titans were all dead. "Yea I still can't believe Steven blew them up, that was amazing he killed himself to save us," Nancy said looking guilty. "Nancy it was not your fault he choose to do it," George reminded her. "Yea I know." "Hey, so I guess you and Ned a together now," Bess choired. "What makes you say that," Nancy said looking very shy. "Because when you guys can out you look love struck and he led you his jacket to keep warm." "Oh well um, we're not together and the jacket he just-"she was interrupted by her phone, "sorry guys it will be a second, hello?" "Hey it's me Ned." Ned told her. "Ned!" "I didn't know you'll be that excited to hear from me," when she heard this she blushed, "I called to see if you were free tomorrow night." "Yea I am, why? " Nancy asked. "Because I heard of a new restaurant in maplten and I was wondering if you would want to go with Me.' he said nervously. "Sure, what time?" "Really? How about nine o'clock." "Ok cool" "great bye" with that he hanged up.


	9. Chapter 9

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:WHERE ARE U

bess: *GULP*

me:COME ON BESSY DAVE'S HERE

bess:WHERE IS HE

me: FOUND U

bess: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Hannah I'm home!" Nancy exclaimed, it was two hours until Ned was to pick her up for their

'Date' as Bess calls it but Nancy calls it a dinner with a friend. "Nancy I'm so glad you're safe," Hannah said hugging her tightly then let go. "Why, what happened?" "Nancy I just came home from shopping and Mr. Drew's gone, there's a note, here." Nancy read out loud:

Dear Nancy,

So you thought you could just killed my minions and get away with it well you thought wrong, hot shut Nancy drew. Your love for lower life forms disgust me I hate it, you're just like your idiotic mother. Well as you might have figured out we have your father, a horrible man he is, so unattractive I can't believe your mother fell for him, ugh. You know what to do ta-ta for now , His highness

The leader

"Oh no, Mr. drew in great danger, they'll kill him!" Hannah exclaimed. "Now who's the one jumping to conclusions, any way I'll find dad." "Nancy I know you want to do it on your one, but please let the police do it it's their job." Hannah pleaded. "Hannah you don't understand I have to do this without the help of the police." Nancy said stating her point. "Oh you're just as stubborn as your mother, fine but do be careful and I mean it, don't go thinking that you have these special powers that you can just bring yourself back to life." "Ok, I better call Ned and tell him the dinner's off." "Poor guy, I bet he was looking for it."

"Hey it's me, Nancy." Nancy said into the phone in the hall. "Nancy hey, I just came out of the shower I'll be there in about….half an hour." "That's what I called for; don't take it personal though, the thing is my dad's been kidnapped, well not really kidnapped but he's being held captive." "Nancy I understand, I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Hey, are you ok?" Ned asked as they walked into the living room. "Yea, but I'm only worried about my father in the hands of the titans, I don't know what they will do to him." Nancy said on the range of crying. "Nancy, we'll find them ok just have faith." "Your right, Hannah said that my room is ransacked so maybe he was in my room when they came for him, let's start there." 'Alright."

"I'll never tell you where it is." Carson drew said two the people who were keeping him hostage. "Oh when the lovely daughter of yours comes, she'll see you in a bad shape and break." Ham said who the king's adviser was. "My daughter is way stronger then she looks, she'll figure out a plan." "Unless she sees the man she loves and you about to be killed, which is going to be slow so we can see the pain, she'll tell us." The second man said whose name was Richard one of the citizens who the king hired. "My daughter is very bright and stubborn, her stubbornness will help her." "You forgot beautiful." Ham said.


	10. Chapter 10

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:WHERE ARE U

bess: *GULP*

me:COME ON BESSY DAVE'S HERE

bess:WHERE IS HE

me: FOUND U

bess: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Who's this?" Ned asked Nancy, they were in her room looking for clues and he was holding a photo in his hand. "Oh that, that was my boyfriend." She replied. "Why did you guys break up?" Ned asked looking interested in what she had to say. She sat next to him on the bed, "because, he cheated and never liked what I did, so I broke up with him." "Oh sorry I asked but, why would someone cheat on you, your amazing." This made her blush, "you really think so." "No, I know so; let's get back to looking for clues, the sooner we find clues the sooner we'll find your dad." "Ok"

Two hours later

"Hey I found something, but I don't know what it means." Ned said to Nancy who was now making her way to the bed. "Uh…..it looks Greek maybe, my mom knows." "Do you know how to contact her; I mean she is living in the sea right?" "Yea of course through a iris message" "iris message?" "OH, come on we don't have much time."

"O goddess of rainbow accept our offering," as she said that Nancy throws the drachma, when they reached the beach. After a while a blurry imagine of a woman on her throne looking bored appeared. Ned was shocked by the resemblance of Nancy and the lady. "Mom?" Nancy asked, "Mom!" "Nancy! I'm not that old, what's up?" Nancy's mom said turning their direction. "Mom, dad's been kidnapped and we need your help," "don't worry your dad's strong that's one of the things why I am in love with him," "mom, we're dealing with titans the most dangerous creatures ever and your thinking about how much you love the person you left when I was three!"

Ned's pov

Did I such hear Nancy bawl at her mother, I thought, now that's something I had never thought would happen, Nancy seem like such a quit person put I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Um… Nancy? I asked, I regretted it when she bawled at me.

"WHAT!"

"I think your mom has a good explanation for why she left," as I hoped it was true.

"Nancy this young man is right I never wanted to leave but I had to, I'm sorry I didn't get to be there during your child hood."

"Whatever, if you can't help us then we'll find the oracle," Nancy said sounding upset.

"Darling that's impossible no one's ever found her."

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to Nancy, she amazing," I said, I swear I just saw Nancy drew blushed that's a first time.

"Well darlings I have to go I'm sorry if I was not much of a help."

"You never helped at all" Nancy mumbled, "better be going any way."

"Bye," her mom said Nancy just nodded and the mist disappeared.

"You know she's still your mom, right?" I said

"Who's side are you on anyway, huh!" she bawled obviously I had to comfort her.

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly as she let her tears flow.

"Ned I'm sorry I did not mean to shout at you like that, can you forgive me."

"Of Couse I can, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:COME HERE LET ME KILL U

bess: NO

me:BESS LET ME KILL U

bess:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

me:GOT U

bess: NANCY

ME: OH MY

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Nancy's pov

I can't believe I took out all my angrier on Ned and he forgave me, I guess he's just amazing I thought, and I guess that's why I loved him so much- wait did I just say that I loved him wow deep anyway it's not like I would tell him that I bet he does not even like me and anyway I did promise myself I was never going to date again after what happen the last time.

"Nan, are you ok, you seem zoned out and you're staring

at me," Ned said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, is nothing." I said, hoping he would drop it, luckily he did and he also turned on the radio and one of my songs was playing super man and I started to sing along with it:

Tall, dark and super manly

Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

While I sang I stared at Ned.

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him hang on every word you say

And you smile and say, "How are you?"

And I'll say, "Just fine

I always forget to tell you I love you

I'll love you forever

I was going to sing the chorus when Ned turned off the radio I thought he might not have liked it but he said, "Wow you have an amazing voice, you sound exactly like her."

"Oh um well you see I exactly sang this song," I said nervously

Ned looked at me with his big brown eyes, god I love those beautiful eyes-wait hold up girl he does not feel the same way, "really? Your n.d – wait I should have known there your initials, I'm so stupid," he said slapping his head and turning his attention back to the road.

I laughed, "Yea, it's kind of wield that no one knew it was me."

"I always listened to your songs but I missed them when they said you were not going to sing again, why did you stop?"

I frowned remembering the reason

I was in the dressing room when he can in I was wearing the most inappropriate dress ever but my manger said that it fit the song I was going to sing. I was fifteen at the time and I was the number on teen pop star ever. "Hey I'm heading out of here you want to come I can drop you home I know you want to leave here." The guy said, he seemed nice enough so I changed and left with him. But when we were about to enter the road to my home he turned the other way. "What are you doing, that was my turn." I said. When turned to the front I realized that we entered a dark alley and- luckily I was interrupted by Ned's voice, "nan we're here."


	12. Chapter 12

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:i wasn't doing bess anything

bess: yes u were

nancy:i believe bess

bess:ha

me:watever

bess: NANCY she was trying to kill me

ME: oh gosh

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

It's been a month since they found her father. It turned out that it was not the titans it was just a bunch of low life humans playing a lame joke. Her father was on a business trip which was an emergency so he could not leave a note. Anyway it's been a month since Nancy and Ned saw each other.

Ned's pov

Ok, it's been a whole month without Nancy, a MONTH- hmmm maybe I should call her yea I should, Ned thought. So I pulled out my IPhone and dialed her number. "Hello this is the drew residents," it sounds like Hannah

"Um, this is Ned Nickerson may I speak to Nancy please."

"Oh Ned sure," in the back ground I could hear Hannah calling Nancy to the phone.

"Hey Ned, what's up," Nancy said, oh how I love that beautiful voice.

"Hey um a you free tonight?" I said feeling nervous.

"Yea I'm free, why?"

"I was kind of wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight you know since we never got to."

"Ok sure, pick me up in like about seven-ish?"

"GREAT! I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye"

YES, SHE SAID YES, I thought jumping around the room like a maniac.

Nancy's pov

OH MY GOSH, Ned just asked me to go to dinner with him-wait I am not falling for anyone again all they do is break your heart but Ned seems different no I am not falling for anyone again not even Ned maybe.

"Nancy what did Ned want?" Hannah asked from the kitchen.

"Oh he wants me to go to dinner with him tonight."

"You know he really likes you"

"Hannah I told you I'm done with dating,"

"Ok ok but I know you will go out with him soon."

Four hours later

When I heard the doorbell ring I knew it was Ned I was kind of nervous but I still ended up opening the door. I was greeted my Ned's back he was on the phone with someone but when he saw me he nearly dropped it and his mouth was hanging down.

"Um Ned close your mouth before you caught flies." I said.

"You…you look amazing!" he said, he grinned when he was me blush, I guess he's happy he has that effect on me.

"Thanks for dinner, Ned" I told Ned when we were back in front of my house after dinner.

"No problem, I should be the one to say thanks for coming with me when you could have been at home."

"Well I can't have said no," I said while laughing but stopped when his face came closer to mine. OH MY GOSH he's going to kiss me-HE'S GOING TO KISS ME, as I said that our lips touched it was the most amazing thing ever my hands automatically went behind his neck and kissed him back. I felt his strong arms around my waist and he kissed me with passion first then I felt his tongue press against my lips for entrance and I gave in. I pulled away when my back went against the door, "Ned, stop please," I said

"Why what's wrong did I hurt you," Ned said, he sounded worried.

"No but you will," as I said pushed open the door and ran toward the beach which was just a short distance from my house. As I ran I heard Ned calling my name out telling me to stop but I kept going.

Ned's pov

I didn't know what I did when Nancy pulled away with a horrified look on her face.

"Ned, stop please," she said.

"Why, what's wrong did I hurt you,"

"No but you will," I was too shocked at the answer to move but I saw Nancy running I ran after her.

"Nancy, stop! Nancy PLEASE!" I exclaimed, I was stilling running until we came to the beach, she was sitting on the sand crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:ouch ouch OUCH STOP IT

bess: this is so funny

nancy:shut up before i summon more for you nancy drew bfan

bess:ha

me:but it hurts

bess:u think we should give her more grapefruit

ME: NO NO

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ned's pov

"Nancy, what did I do?" as I said that she jumped; I guess she was not expecting me to find her.

"NOTHING!" she exclaimed, I was so confused, so I sat next to her staring at the ocean in the moon light.

"Well, why did you run away like that, I was worried I hurt you," I said, I was happy when she laughed her amazing laughter was music.

"Because, my past relationships started like this ended him cheating on me I –I just do want that to happen again and-" she was sobbing so I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Nancy it's going to be alright, don't -,"

"No it's not, you kissed me, I kissed you back I really like you Ned," when she said that my eyes lit up but darkened when she said, " but I'm afraid that you're like every other guy, just to use me and throw me away for another girl,"

"Nancy I will never do that to you, I really like you to but I will never use you, I swear," she lifted her head so that she can look at me. Her eyes were puffy; her face had tear stains, "are you sure, do you swear on the river Styx?"

"I swear on the River Styx," she laughed and I leaned in and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Sadly she pulled away, "hey you heard me sing I want to hear you now," she said giggling.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, while she stuck out her tongue.

Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me

You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny

I'm so obsessed; my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need

You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, and you're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight


	14. Chapter 14

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

me:nancy i'll call your mom if u don't stop

bess: this is so funny

nancy:shut up both of u and u won't dare

me:oh but i will

bess:i think u should listern to her nancy

ME: yea!

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Nancy's pov

It's been three months since Ned and I started dating and it's been the best days of my life, I actually think that he's the one for me- she was interrupted by the phone in the hall. "hello" I said in the receiver.

"Nancy?" a familiar voice.

"Frank?"

"Yea, I'm in town and I was wondering if you'd want to have lunch with me?" he said sounding nervous like if someone was pointing a gun to his head.

"Um, sure where are you?"

"Um, I'm at the café two blocks away from your house,"

"Alright I'll be right there,"  
><p>

I walked into the café, oh my gosh I haven't seen Frank in how long, five years?, any way I really liked him but of course, a guy like that had to have a girlfriend although he was my friend he had to be dating the most annoying girl in school and who happens to be my worst enemy, callie.

"Nancy, over here!" a familiar voice called out, I figured out where the voice came from and walked towards Frank.

"Hey, long time no see," I said when I reached the table.

"Yeah, I've missed you," he replied as he stood and pulled me into a hug like his used to.

"Yeah so what did you want to ask me?" I asked sitting across from him.

"Well, Joe and I we were working on a case in Bayport but the clues lead to someone in river heights and since you are more familiar with here than we are you decided we'll ask you for help, so will you please"

What did he think he knew me so long he should know I'll never miss out on a case, "Of course, I will, do you suspects?"

"Yea, you know I really missed you, Nancy," as he said that he reached over the table to hold my hand, "I really, really missed you,"

"Uh, yea me too-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Nancy?"

I turned to find someone familiar, "Ned?"


	15. Chapter 15

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

nancy: mom wat are u doing here

me : told u

mom: nancydrewbfan called me

nancy: she did y

mom: she said u were calling me

The story of us

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Nancy's pov

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Ned after I hugged and kissed him.

"I was on my way to your house when I stopped here to buy you and me breakfast," that was Ned always thinking of others, "what are you doing here and who is this?" he asked referring to Frank.

"Oh sorry, Ned this is Frank Hardy a fried from high school and Frank this is Ned Nickerson my boyfriend," I said boyfriend Frank glared at Ned, was that jealousy no it can't, "anyway I'm helping him with a case."

"Oh well I'll leave you to, see you tonight?"

"Yea bye," I sat back down when he left.

"So who do you suspect," I asked frank

"You have a boyfriend," he said sadly

"Yea, so who do you suspect I'm dying too know," I asked again hopefully

"Oh yea, right we suspect that the person's name is-" he was interrupted by the owner of the café

"It's our annual music café, so who'll be singing?"

"I will but I'll have to sing with someone," the owner of the voice was Ned's, oh he was still here, I thought, "nan, will you like to sing with me?"

Before I could stop myself I said, "Um…, ok what song?"

"How about did you get my message, you know the song you wrote,"

"Um, I don't know," how in God's name did he know about that.

"Oh come on, who wants to hear her sing?" everyone said yes

"Uh ok" we went on stage and started singing:

Did you get my message? The one I left while I was trying to condense everything that I meant in a minute or less when I called to confess and make all of my stresses go bye-bye

Did you get my message? You didn't I guess 'cuz if you did you would have called me with your sweet intent and we could give it a rest 'stead of beating my breast and making all of the pressure go sky high and so we went on


	16. Chapter 16

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others is mine**

I WROTE OVER CHAPTER 15 HOPE YOU ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Nancy's pov

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Ned after I hugged.

"I was on my way to your house when I stopped here to buy you and me breakfast," that was Ned always thinking of others, "what are you doing here and who is this?" he asked referring to Frank.

"Oh sorry, Ned this is Frank Hardy a fried from high school and Frank this is Ned Nickerson my close friend," I said after the introduction Frank glared at Ned, was that jealousy no it can't, "anyway I'm helping him with a case."

"Oh well I'll leave you to, see you tonight?"

"Yea bye," I sat back down when he left.

"So who do you suspect," I asked frank

"You have a boyfriend," he said sadly

"No, so who do you suspect I'm dying too know," I asked again hopefully

"Yes" he whispered to himself, I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that so I didn't say anything

"It's our annual music café, so who'll be singing?"

"I will but I'll have to sing with someone," the owner of the voice was Ned's, oh he was still here, I thought, "nan, will you like to sing with me?"

Before I could stop myself I said, "Um…, ok what song?"

"How about why don't you love me, you know the song you wrote,"

"Um, I don't know," how in God's name did he know about that an why would he want to sing it is he trying to tell me he likes me, nah he probably likes it.

"Oh come on, who wants to hear her sing?" everyone said yes

"Uh ok" we went on stage and started singing:

See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare that keeps playing over again locked in a room, so hung up on you and your cool with just being friends Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light Waiting for my time, and I can't see**Why don't you love me, touch me Tell me I'm your everything the air you breathe, and Why don't you love me, baby****open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need(Ohhh) Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me?**

See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth cause my heart it can't take any more broken and bruised, longing for you and I don't know what I'm waiting for you Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light waiting for my time, so just tell me **Why don't you love me, touch me Tell me I'm your everything the air you breathe, and Why don't you love me, baby open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need(Ohhh)** Why don't you give me a reason (give me a reason) please tell me the truth (please tell me the truth) you know that I'll keep believing ( I'll keep believing) until I'm with you Why don't you love me, kiss me I can feel your heart tonight it's killing me So why don't you love me, touch me Tell me I'm your everything the air you breathe, and Why don't you love me, baby open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need (Ohhh) Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me?


	17. Chapter 17

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others are mine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Frank pov

First I find out the girl that I love does not have a boyfriend which is great I'm interested in asking her out and now I find out that she can sing, this day is just full of surprises

When they finished everyone clapped it really was good, heck I was great.

"Hey, how do you think I was," Nancy asked when she came back to her seat in front of me.

"Yea it was great," I said just as Ned came to Nancy.

"Nancy that was great, I love that song you wrote," He said, "may I sit, if that's alright with you Frank?"

I wanted to say; yes I would mind you fool what do you think but Nancy beat me to it.

"Of course not," Ned smiled and took a seat next to Nancy.

They talked for about half an hour when Nancy announced that she had to use the bathroom. When she left Ned lend on the and said, "Hey, I saw you glaring at me when I came earlier, why is that did I do something wrong."

"No, I just don't like you, that's all," I said back to him harsher than necessarily

"Huh why?" really is this guy so dump

"Are you so dump you couldn't further it out "

"Look man I don't know what you're talking about," wow Nancy could do so much better

"Look I want you to leave, and stay away from her, or you'll be sorry, she's mine got it!"

"UH I best be going now tell Nancy bye for me," he said nervously and leaving the café, I really could be scary when I'm ready.

**Nancy's pov**

I finally decided to sing on a stage again I really missed singing so now I am getting ready to preform and I'm scared as hell and I just found out that Ned was the famous singer Stephen, well of course I had suspicions. So here I am with my blond wig and green contacts I'll be singing and playing the guitar, Ned with his blond wig and grey contacts he'll be playing the guitar and singing, George has a red wig with light green contacts she's with the drums and Bess has a brown wig and light brown contacts and he's with the keyboard.

"I'll go on stage and tell the crowd that you're here and will be singing again, ok?" before I could answer he left with George and Bess behind his trail.

He's been so distant since the little talk with Frank; I wonder what they talked about? Before I could answer Ned's voice interrupted me

"Who wants to listens to someone very beautiful and who haven't sang in a long time!" I heard a whole set of yes so that's my cue I put on my hood and walked out on stage as my friends started playing one of my new songs enchanted and I started singing:

There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

As I sang this part my eyes wandered to Ned and saw that he was mouthing the song and staring at me

Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

When I finished singing the crowed was applauding but was confused so I thought it was time to show them. When I took of the hood everyone was still confused so I had to introduce myself, "Ok so you're probably confused about whom I am so I'll introduce myself, I'm n.d," I was really afraid that they did not remember me, until I heard bawling and clapping coming from the audience.

"N.d, N.d a word please," someone from the audience called out to me.

"Hum… ok, what do you want to know?"

"IS it true what the rumors said, were you abutted by aliens?"

"Ha-ha, no it's not true I just wanted to take a break that's all," as I said that I turned to see Ned staring at me AGAIN.

After the comeback concert we were outside the building surrounded by fans and reporters. Ned was busy talking to one of the reporters when one came up to me and asked me a question

"N.d are you and Stephen-you-know –together?" the reporter whose name was rick

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because whole time on stage he was constantly staring at you."

"He was?" I mean I knew he was staring at me twice but constantly? While thinking this I was watching at him, he looked so normal talking to the reporters and having his girl fans reaching for him.

"N.d, N.d, N.D! "

"Uh oh sorry"

"Anyway I was just asking, plus it looks like the owner wants to talk to you,"

Just on cue he came over his name was Richard, "Hey n.d can I talk to you alone."

"sure" and I followed him to the back of the stage


	18. Chapter 18

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others are mine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Nancy's pov

When we arrived back stage I was pushed to the wall, then Richard placed his both hands on the wall trapping me.

"What are you doing?" I asked I had a very bad feeling with him that close to me, I mean I can practically feel his breath on me.

"What does it look like?" he said it like it was so obvious, he was also leaning in a lot closer, and I could smell his cigarette breath.

"It looks like you're getting too close for comfort," I said with the same tone like he did.

"Don't act like you don't like it," babe, he said, by now our lips were ½ a centimeter from each other, before our lips could collide I pushed him away with all of my strength , which I a lot if you ask me.

He was on the floor now rubbing his head, I guess hit his head on the floor when I pushed him, "Jezz babe, you're strong it's a good thing I like girls who are tough," he had on this flirty kind of smile.

"First don't call me babe and second don't you dare try anything like that again," as I said that I left him there.

"Nance what took you so long don't you know I have better places to be," Ned said looking impatient

"She was probably kissing Richard, you have to admit he is kind of cute," when Bess said that Ned said something inaudible.

"Sorry guys, let's go," I said while we walked to Ned's car.

"Ned!" someone said as reached his car, turning around we saw two guys wearing Emerson College's football jacket running towards us.

"Burt, Dave what are you two doing here?" Ned said when they got closer, "aren't you supposed to be working at a summer camp?"

"Yea, but that's what we came here for," the guy whose name is Dave said, "but before we tell you would you mind introducing us to these lovely ladies." Bess giggled when he said that.

"I'm Bess Marvin," she said while taking off her disguise.

"I'm George Fayann,"she too was taking off her disguise.

"And I'm Nancy drew," and of course I was also taking off my disguise, when I had it off I shook both of their hands and I could feel Ned staring at me.

"Of course we should have known that n.d was short for Nancy drew, how can we be so dump," Burt said after we shook hands. I always wondered why people had not figured it out yet because it was so-I was interrupted from my thoughts when Ned took of his blond wig, I found myself staring at him as his beautiful side bang feel in his handsome face.

"Um nan do you think we should go to your house, instead of watching you stare at Ned," we both blushed at Bess's statement.

"Um, uh yea let's go,' we all left in Ned's car. 


	19. Chapter 19

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others are mine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ned's pov

I know, I know I'm acting like a jerk but I need Nancy to hate me, so Frank cannot kill me so don't hate me.

"Are we there yet, I'm starting to me bored," Bess said from the back seat of the car.

"Really Bess are you bored because Dave is right next to you, he can free you from your boredom," the rest of us laughed except Bess and Dave who were blushing, oh yes I love revenge, I thought.

"Bess, we're almost there it's just around the corner," Nancy said, she so beautiful, and her lips just make me want to kiss her all day if she let me.

"Mmmm, I can make a song with that," I mumbled, I guess Nancy heard it because she said

"Ned what did you say?" I was about to answer but George beat me to it.

"He's probably talking to himself about what he wants to do to you," Nancy stared at her in confusion, "you know kiss you while you're on the bed then-"

"OK, that enough George we're here," I said, I was already embarrassed when George said that I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to know where she was going with it.

We all got out my car and headed to the Drew's residence.

"Dad, are you here?" Nancy said once we hung our coats.

"Nancy, your dad's not going to be here until midnight so your friends can stay here as long as they want to," Hannah said after greeting us.

"Thanks Hannah, come on guys lets go up to my room," Nancy said running up the stair case.


	20. Chapter 20

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess and George are not my characters others are mine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Nancy's pov

"Sorry for the mess guys I'm in the middle of a case so it would be a wreck," I warned them as I opened my bedroom door.

"Whoa" they said and how could I blame them my room which was normally painted sea-green was now looking as if a kid had drawn on it, the floor had been polluted with papers and the bed was scatted with papers.

"What case are you working on," Bess asked when we were all seated.

"Oh, it's just a case I'm working on with Frank," when I said Frank, Ned had a grim expression on his face but I chose not to say anything about till everyone else left because the others seem to have not seen it, "it's about these woman who are being killed gruesomely, each day one dies."

"So….where does Frank fit in with this," Ned said his name like if it was a disease, "cause for all we know maybe he's the real killer," by now I'm getting real tired of him being a jerk.

"Ned, just stop ok, what's your problem!" I was really upset he's been becoming more of a jerk every time I see him. Bess and everyone else left for home leaving Ned and I to sort our problem.

"What's my problem, oh nothing Nancy just that you have feelings for that jerk," was I that obvious?

"Really Ned, because I think you're the jerk here, Ned," we were so loud that the water nymphs could have heard us.

"Nancy are you so blind or are you just stupid!" no one calls me stupid, no one.

"I'm stupid, Ned you're the one who hits on girls' who don't really care about you, you don't even see the person who actually cares about you're the one who's blind!" I really meant it.

"You know what Nancy I just realized something, you're mom never left you because she had to it's because she wanted to get away from you!"

"Get out," I hoped my voice didn't sound shaky.

"Nancy I-"

"I said get out" now my voice sounded firm.

His arm brushed my shoulder when passed next to me to get to the door then he slammed it close and left my house. A tear ran down his cheek, no I'm not going to cry for something useless but then again this was a touchy subject.


	21. Chapter 21

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine**

**the song that NEd's singing is bleed by hot chelle rae**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Ned's pov

I can't believe I said that, am I that stupid? First I'm being a jerk to her now I'm hurting her too what's gotten into me? I really like her but now I have a fair chance to be with her. So what can I-got it! I walked to the back of the house where there is a balcony to her room it had a ladder rapped with vines and flowers so was her balcony. I climbed ladder and was now a standing outside her glassed door, she was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands sobbing. Great now I feel even guiltier.

Oh well here goes everything (get I'm so funny) so I started singing:

_I feel like i'm drowning in ice water My lips have turned a shade of blue I'm frozen with this fear That you may disappear Before i've given you the truth I bleed my heart out on this paper for you So you can see what i can't say I'm dying here (i'm dying here) 'cause i can't say what i want to I bleed my heart out just for you I've always dreamed about this moment And now it's here and i've turned to stone I stand here petrified As i look you in your eyes My head is ready to explode I bleed my heart out on this paper for you So you can see what i can't say I'm dying here 'cause i can't say what i want to I bleed my heart out just for you And it's all here in Black and white and red For all the times Those words were never said I bleed my heart out on this paper for you So you can see what i can't say I'm dying here 'cause i can't say what i want to I bleed my heart out just for you I bleed my heart out just for you._

Nancy's pov

You might think I'm crazy but as I was crying I started to hear singing coming from outside my glass door, weird right. So made my way to the glass door and guess who I saw Ned singing a sing I could not identify I guess it's a new song.

When he finished singing he said, "Nancy, I'm really sorry about what I said I was just angry, will you forgive me?"

"Ned, I don't know, you know that's a very touchy subject," he motioned me to open the door so I did what he motioned me to do.

He pulled me into a hug as he said, "I know I'm so sorry, I'll do anything for you to forgive me,"

"Anything?" he nodded, "ok, how about a kiss?" what you expect me to just take the apology and everything would be happily ever after, I don't think so my friend.

I could feel his smile against my lips and our lips crashed into each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Nancy's pov

For the first time in a long time I felt safe and wanted. I started to recognize the little things like how our lips went in a melody like if it was meant to be together and that he was kissing with passion, not hungrily like the other boys I dated, I appreciated it. When we parted I could still feel his lips tingling on mine.

"Am I forgiven?" he said breathing heavily.

I said the smartest thing ever, "Uh" smart right

He laughed at my dazed face, "I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded, he laughed again.

"Do you need help cleaning your room?" he looked around.

"N-no, I'll do it," I flicked my fingers and the room became clean and all the writings on the wall were erased, "see all clean," he smiled

"So what now," he said as he put his hands into his jeans' pockets.

I pursed my lips, "Well, you can help me figure out where the killer, who isn't Frank, will be targeting next," I motioned him to sit on the bed.

"Ok, cool," he said as I was getting the papers that the police department gave me.

When I got them I crashed on the bed and began looking it over with Ned.

Two hours later

"Nan it's getting late I should be heading home," Ned said looking at the clock on my nightstand.

"Ok, Ned thanks you help me a lot so we know that he's killing young women between 20 to 25 after he you know and he goes in order from the first house till the last on the road and right now he's on my street so the next victim is my neighbor Mary, right?"

"Right," when we reached the door in the hall he said, "Um, do you um want to um go to movies with me tomorrow night, that's if you don't have anything else to do?"

"Sorry Ned but I was planning to catch the killer tomorrow night, you can come if you want to,"

"Ok cool so um tomorrow then?"

"Yea bye," I watched his car go until it disappeared then went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Ned's pov

Well guess what we're doing now. If you guessed that we're outside Nancy's neighbor's house then your right and your prize a fight between Frank and me.

"She knew me longer then you and I for one love her more than you" That was Frank's voice annoying right.

"You're really clueless huh? She likes me dummy;"

"Oh really coward and how do you now that,"

"Because we kissed before and I think you're the coward here,"

He opened his mouth but was cut off by a scream.

"So um Nancy?" I said from behind her when she turned from talking to an officer, "so the case is finished uh"

"Yea and by the way thanks for your help, I really appreciated it," she said smiling that beautiful smile that I love.

"So um would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow," I must admit I was really nervous what if she said no.

"Of course I will what time,"

"How about seven?" I was really relived

"Ok, see you then, bye,"

"See you tomorrow," she smiled one more time before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the song is what makes you beautiful by one direaction**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Nancy's pov

Ok so I'm going on my second date with Ned and I have nothing to wear wait I found it oh it's so beautiful. It was strapless, sea green and it ended in the middle of my thigh. I'm not really a fan of make up so I just went with red lipstick and mascara and my high heel shoes were the same color as the dress and purse. After putting my hair in a messy bun I heard the door ring.

"Ned…Ned?" I repeated because he was just there staring at me not moving at all, "Ned!"

"Oh Nancy sorry," he said blushing, "let's go,"

He took me to my favorite restaurant that cooks seafood.

"Table for two, please," Ned said to the person on by the desk, then the waiter showed us the table. I could feel the stares that the other customers were giving us.

When I looked up from my menu I saw Ned staring at me, "Um, Ned why are you staring at me?" I asked blushing.

"Oh sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful," now I was blushing even more.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are," I shook my head, but he stood I had no idea what he was about to do.

"Ned sit down people are staring," I said looking around but he didn't listen.

"Well, let them stare they should see the most beautiful girl ever," I blush again and looked away from his eyes, "listen up everyone this lovely lady here doesn't know that she's beautiful so I'm going to sing a song for her I hope you don't mind!" and with that he started singing:

You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you-ou-ou Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know (oh oh) You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know (oh oh) You don't know you're beautiful! (Oh oh) That's what makes you beautiful! So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong I don't why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know (oh oh) You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know (oh oh) You don't know you're beautiful! (Oh oh) That's what makes you beautiful! When he said the last part he kissed me and all the customers cheered loudly.


	25. Chapter 25

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Ned's pov

When we broke apart I sat back down and started getting myself ready to ask Nancy the question that I've wanted to ask her forever.

"Ned, thanks, that was really nice, you make me sound like I'm the most beautiful girl ever,"

"You are," when I said that she blushed, "Nancy would you um you be my um girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened with shock and she was frozen, "I understand if you don't want to be its ok," I said quickly.

"Of course I'll be!" I swear I was the happiest when she said that I pulled out the ring from my pocket. It had a sliver band with two things shaped like hands holding up a blue gem shaped like a heart.

"Give me your hand," when she gave it to me I put the on her finger and held it, "it's a promise ring, do you promise that you'll me mine forever?"

"I promise," she said smiling, "you know you're so cheesy,"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "let's go,"

"Before we leave…" she said as we stood then leaned in and crashed her lips against mine we kissed for ten minutes but sadly we broke when we heard cheering.

"Let's go," I said then we left.

Nancy's pov

It's been five months since Ned and I started dating and I must say it's been the best five months of my life and the longest that I have been dating someone. My relationships lasted about two or three for the most anyway Ned and I are now in my room watching some chick flick, with me sitting while Ned's laying down with his head in on my lap and me playing with his hair.

"Ned can you move I need to use the bathroom," he looked at me and pouted.

"I don't want to," he said sounding like a ten year old child who didn't want to go to bed.

"Would a kiss help?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned forward and tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him. It was a kiss of passion but ended after twenty minutes because I really needed to go when I broke the kiss he pouted once again, "sorry Ned but I need to go I need to go," I pushed him off and walked towards the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when I noticed that Ned left his phone in here when he used it a half an hour ago. It was vibrating so I picked it up to carry it to Ned until I saw who the text was from someone named Ashley I've been through this before so I decided to read it and it read:

Ned where are u I have been waitin' here since 9 an u said you'll be here at 8. I'm at ur place plz come home soon by the way I luv u so much.


	26. Chapter 26

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

I wasn't surprised but it hurt it really hurt I read the other messages Ned and her exchanged and after reading all of them I was convinced that Ned was cheating on me with this Ashley girl whoever she was so after an argument with myself I decided I confront him. I opened back the first message I read and walked out the bathroom with the phone behind my back.

"Ned, I need to talk to you, now," I said hoping that my voice didn't sound shaky.

Apparently it did because Ned's face turned into one of concern, like if your concern you cheating jerk, "What's wrong, nan," he said it was innocently that I was almost convinced that he was not cheating.

"What wrong, oh I don't know maybe that you're cheating on me," I held up the phone, "can you explain this?"

He was speechless and that's how I knew that he was cheating I hoped that it was just a big misunderstanding but it's not and that hurt, "Ned I never knew that you would be like my other boyfriends a cheater," I became crying.

"You were reading through my messages?"

"Of course I was this has happened before and now I know that you're cheating on me!" I started to sob, walked up to me, took my hands in his and held it close to his chest and looked into my eyes, "let go of me!"

"No, not until you let me explain the messages," his faced looked genuinely concern; I can't help but melt at the sight of his beautiful café colored eyes.

"Ok, but I don't know how you can possibly explain this,"

"I'm not cheating on you,"

"Then explain why you're getting these messages from her late in the night,"

"Nancy, nothing's going on it's just some girl that likes me that's all and she's trying to get together with me " I knew better than to believe this because if you were me who heard this before you won't have fallen for it to but I choose to forgive him.

"Ok, I believe you," not. I stopped sobbing.

"Good, so let's finish what we were doing before you had to go to the bathroom," he was smiling like if nothing had happened.

"Um it's kind of late don't you think you should go," I said not meeting his eyes, but I did see his face fall.

"Right, um see you tomorrow?" I just nodded. He sighed then left.

A few minutes of just staring at the ceiling thinking about what I read, I realized that Ned left his phone so I decided to go return his phone and also apologize for what happened. But what I didn't know is that I had made a big mistake.


	27. Chapter 27

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the song is gotta be you by one direction**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Nancy's pov

I was standing on the front porch of the Nickerson's residence. I knocked and heard a voice say coming.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Ned said nervously I wonder why he's nervous.

"You left your phone at my house and I wanted to return it," I explained, he took the phone out my hand.

"Ok, thanks, bye." I started closing the door but I held it before he could.

"Wait, Ned I also wanted to-" I was interrupted by a female voice.

"Ned, honey who is it," the girl said, then she saw me, "Who is this,"

"Who are you?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"I'm Ashley, Ned's girlfriend, who are you," there was a glint in her eyes which I didn't recognize.

"No, I'm his girlfriend,"

"No, I am we've been going out for two mouths," she said smiling while she hugged his arm.

"Well… we've been dating for five months, missy, but you can have him," I moved my eyes to Ned, "we're over," I turned and speed walk away while tears streamed down my face.

"Nancy! Wait!" he ran up to me and pulled my arm, making me turn around and face him.

"What!" he flinched but quickly recovered.

"Nan, it's not what you think,"

"No Ned it's exactly what I think, I shouldn't have trusted you you're just like the other, dirty, stupid, rotten cheaters!" I was really upset, "well, Ned you don't need to cheat on me anymore, you can go back to your little girlfriend because we're though!" I ripped by arm away from his grasp and ran down the pavement. Guess what Ned never came after be

Ned's pov

What. Did. I. Do. I just cheated on the girl that I'm in love with; I cheated on her for two months! I'm so foolish I have to go apologize. I started to run but someone held me back. Ashley.

"Ned, you don't need her when you can have me," she ran her hands up my arm in a flirty way.

"You don't understand! I love her I made a big mistake, I should have never cheated on her with or without you," I started to run down the pavement but I was able to her the big mouth of my ex-girlfriend.

"You will regret this Ned Nickerson!" yea whatever, Ashley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked in all the places I thought Nancy would be then it hit me, she was probably by the beach and when I looked there she was sobbing like if I cheating was the worst thing that ever happened to her, it probably was. She turned around when she heard my footsteps and got up like if she was ready to run away from me again so I rush up to her and put my two hands on her shoulders.

"Nancy, don't I-I came here to say that I'm sorry, nan, I'm really sorry, I understand if you can't forgive me but-" I was interrupted by her finger on my mouth.

"Ned, I trusted you and you broke my heart, you knew what I went through before but you just acted like the others," she whispers. She sound really hurt I hate that.

"Nancy, know what I did and it was stupid and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I swear I'll be the happiest person in the world, both worlds," I looked into her eyes and we stared at each other until she broke the stare.

"Ned, how do I know that you want me and that you're not just using me," she back into my eyes and I could see her beautiful blue eyes which reminded me of the sea but now had years of hurt and sadness and also disappointment in them.

"I know I can tell you it in a song," so well I started singing:

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart I tore it apart And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence And no woman in the world deserves this But here I am asking you for one more chance Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape and rewind Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade Cause there is nobody else its gotta be you Only you Its gotta be you Only you Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was You've almost had enough And your actions speak louder than words And you're about to break from all you've heard Don't be scared I ain't going nowhere I'll be here by your side No more fears no more crying But if you walk away I know I'll fade Cause there is nobody else Its gotta be you Only you It's gotta be you Only you Oh girl can we try one more one more time? One more one more can we try? One more one more time I'll make it better One more one more can we try? One more one more Can we try one more time to make it all better? Cos its gotta be you It's gotta be you Only you Only you It's gotta be you Only you It's gotta be you Only you

"I'm really sorry please Nancy can you forgive me and be my girlfriend again," I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course-"

"Great!" I hugged her and swigged her around.

"Ned, put me down," I put her down and she continued, "you didn't let me finish, I was going to say that you will have to gain my trust back though,"  
>"Of course, I'm just so happy you're mine," I hugged her, I am so never cheating on her again but things could never last huh.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the first song is love like this by amy pearson and the other song is moves like jagger by maroon 5**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Ahh, Ned put me down, now!" I screamed at Ned who was laughing his butt off. I was two months since our *little incident*, I still didn't trust him that much but he getting there, he was really trying hard it's adorable. Yet I'm going to kill him, we were at the beach on a really and I mean really hot day, when I asked him why we're here on a hot day like this he just said that he had a way to cool me down and now I'm hanging over his shoulder.

"Never!" he's very stubborn and we were getting closer to the water, "why are you worried, you practically live in the sea,"

"Ned! Put me down or else!"

"Or else what?" he said while laughing hysterically, I thought he was going mad.

"Or else I'll send my "little friends" on the other side after you," I said simply.

He stopped laughing and dropped me into the water, "Ned!"

"What," he shrugged, "you did say drop you,"

"I didn't mean to- where are you?" he had gone underwater and out of sight. Then I felt myself being lift above the water, when I looked down I saw that his head was between which would only mean one thing…

"Don't, you, dare- ahh!" and well, let's just say I was thrown furthering into the water. When I rose from the water my hair was covering my face but I could have still seen Ned laughing his butt off. Well, two can play at that game. When his back was facing me I jumped on it.

"Ahh, Nancy! Are you trying to kill me? You're not as light as you think, what have you been eating?" he said holding my thighs on either side of me.

"Whatever, Ned," I rolled my eyes then got of his back and he turned to pull me into a hug.

"Nan, you know you look really hot in your bikini right?"

I just nodded and laughed.

"Come on let's go back to shore," he said already half way there. I ran up and jump on his back then he carried me back to shore. When we were back our stuff, I put on my short shorts and tank top.

"I thought you said I was heavy,"

"And you believed me?" he said as he motioned me to sit next to him and I need what he told me to do, "so today's Friday, what are you going to do tonight?"

"Well, we're doing to sing tonight like we always do on Friday's dummy,"

"Gosh, I forgot sweetheart, let's go," I scowled he knows how much I hate when people call me sweetheart.

Richard was on stage to call us on stage, "Give a round of applauds for the beautiful n.d and uh the rest whose names I never tried to remember,"

We went on stage and I started singing:

I thought i had the whole thing figured out til i found you Didn't wanna waste my time just lookin for love. Thought that i was better off alone But i was wrong...

While I was singing the song I thought about Ned and I.

I never knew a love like this Finally opened up my eyes Never knew just one kiss Could ever wake me up inside. And i hope it lasts forever Caz i'd walk a thousand miles Just to feel like this. I never knew love like this. Oooooh oooh oooh Everyday is better than the last when i'm with you. Don't think i can get much higher caz baby Everytime you come and put your hands on me Things you say to me It just feels so good...

I looked at Ned, who was enjoying playing the guitar for the song, and smiled at him which he returns.

I never knew a love like this finally opened up my eyes never knew just one kiss could ever wake me up inside. and i hope it lasts forever caz i'd walk a thousand miles just to feel like this. i never knew love like this. Love like this... Don't make me wanna lose myself in you. Love like this... And with you here there's nothing i can't do Just one kiss See no one else compares to you And it feels true. I never knew a love like this Finally opened up my eyes Never knew just one kiss Could ever wake me up inside. And i hope it lasts forever Caz i'd walk a thousand miles Just to feel like this. I never knew love like this. I never i never i never knew love like this And i hope it lasts forever caz i'd walk a thousand miles Just to feel like this No no no no no Just to feel your kiss Oh whoooooa Just to feel like this I never knew love like this.

When I finished the song I which my microphone with Ned's guitar and he started singing:

Just shoot for the stars If it feels right Then aim for my heart If you feel like And take me away, make it okay I swear I'll behave You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I make it You say I'm a kid My ego is big I don't give a sh*t And it goes like this Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk And I'll show you You want the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

And of course Ned always likes to go all out so now he was dancing around the stage and touching the hands of his fans.

I don't need try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger Maybe it's hard When you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me I make you believe That I've got the key Ohh, so get in the car We can ride it Wherever you want Get inside it And you want to steer But I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here Oh yeah And it goes like this Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk And I'll show you You want the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger I don't need try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger I'm a rich bastard make jagger Said I got them hopes I was rollign stone, girls call on my phone Let em ring too cool Get a little bit of dough when I'm in the... ... so igger but no need tease up I'ma go whip and just clean up

I walked up to where Ned was and started singing:

So watch and learn I won't show you twice Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right And if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this And it goes like this

I stayed there until Ned started singing again:

Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk And I'll show you You want the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger I don't need try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

We sang five more songs then left. I was excited for tonight because Ned was staying my me but good things have to come to an end


	29. Chapter 29

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

"So where am I staying?"

"Well you can stay in my room or in the guest room but you will have to share with Hannah's nephew who snores really loudly and you would hardly get any rest," I said simply as if nothing was wrong with that statement. I laughed at Ned's face and I grabbed on the suitcases and climbed the stairs to my room with Ned trailing behind me. The reason that Ned was staying here is because he, Bess, George and I were going to England to preform and we were taking the airport in river heights.

"So, are we sharing a bed, 'cause I'll be ok with it," he said once we were in my room.

"No, dummy, I have an inflatable bed in my closet," I started to walk towards the closet when he rest his bags on my bed.

"Oh,"

I rolled my eyes and took out the bed and rest it on the desk chair, "You can go in the bathroom and change," he nodded and went in the bathroom. While he was there I changed into an orange tank top and blue short shorts when I was done he still hadn't come out yet so I decided to check my messages. No new ones.

"So, what are we going to watch?" I jumped at Ned's voice I was about to shout at him for scaring me but when I saw what he was wearing I literally was on the floor laughing and holding my sides, "what?"

"Really Ned-haha-rainbow and ponies-haha-pajamas," I laughed even more when Ned turned a tomato color.

"Well, um you see this is the only comfortable clothes to sleep in and-" he mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you,"

"My mom said I should wear so I can show that I can be soft and sensitive she said girls like that," he said nervously.

I stopped laughing and walked to my drawer, "Oh, Ned, I like you the way you are, I know you can be soft and sensitive," I took out a muscle shirt and a black Bermuda shorts, "here put these on, it's uh Frank's."

"Wait, what-" before he could finish I pushed him in the bathroom and closed the door.

That was close; I thought when I crashed on the bed on my stomach. I looked up when I heard the door open and close and I have to admit Ned looked really hot.

"Like what you see?" I broke out of my daze and blushed.

"Whatever," I felt something heavy on me when I looked behind I saw Ned straggling my waist from behind.

"Just relax," with that he started massaging me.

"So, uh Nancy how come Frank's stuff are here,"

"He left them here the last time he slept here," I said moaning after every word.

"Oh, so why do you have it and why did he sleep here?"

"Because he and Joe were here for a case so they slept here and I kept it because he might have to slept here again," I moaning again.

"Why would he need to sleep here again," when he said that he stop massaging me.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I said when Ned got off of me.

"Because, I want to know if you're cheating on me," When I heard that I stood and walked right up to him.

"You think I'm cheating?"

"Well, you have his clothes here and when I saw you two after the concert you were looking really cozy, and yes I saw," my jaw dropped.

"First, Ned we were taking a picture, second he's my friend so I let him stay here and third you have the nerve to accuse me of cheating when you're the one that was cheating two months ago!" I was really getting in his face now.

"Well at least I did do it to satisfy a need!"

"And I have a need?"

"Yes!" we were so close I could make out the hint of freckles on his face.

"You know what Ned, get out, now!" I exclaimed while I pointed to the door.

"Whatever, you can't always run away from your problems you know," he grabbed his coat and slammed the door while going out.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed when I crashed on my bed with my hands in my head.

"Nancy are you ok?" I heard a male voice say. When I looked up it was Hannah's nephew Art.

"Art, what are you doing here?" he closed the door and sat next to me.

"I heard yelling from your room, when I looked to see what was happening I saw some guy, who by the way was totally pissed, storming out the house.

I laughed nervously, "Well, that guy was my boyfriend, we had another fight,"  
>"Oh, he was your boyfriend?"<p>

"Well, is, but not for long if we don't get through this," I stared at the door, "do you think I should go talk to him?"

"Do you love him," I looked at him and not even hesitating I nodded, "then go after him." I wonder why he seems hurt when he said that.

"Your right," I stood and before going I turned and kissed his cheek which made him blush, "thanks." And with that I left.


	30. Chapter 30

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the first song is only you can be you from how to rock and the second song is should have said no by taylor swift**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

When I was walking next to the park I saw a little girl sitting on the bench in tears holding a mirror and walked over to her.

"Hi there," she looked up, "what wrong?" I was kneeling in front of her.

"Everyone says I'm ugly and uncool," she looked about nine or eleven, "I was looking at myself in the mirror and saw that they were right, I wish I was as beautiful as you Nancy your so perfect I want to be like you,"

"Oh dear," I mumbled then I looked at her, "you know what I see when I look at you?"

"What?"

"I see the most beautiful and coolest person ever created by god,"

"That not true, you are, I'm short and ugly," then she looked down at her arms, "and plus I have scars all over me,"

And I started singing:

Hey you what's the matter Lately you've been looking down Is that someone in the mirror The reason you don't come around? That's crazy This isn't the you I know Feeling un-pretty. Puttin' on a show. You don't wanna be a wannabe. So who you really gonna be? Only You can be you. And only I can be me. You always wanna be what you're not. Can't you be happy with what you got? Your perfect the way you are. With your insecurities, doubts, and scars. Life's too short to worry. Don't you know it's true. Only you can be you And I can be me Only you can be you And I can be me

I stood and started dancing as well,

You think you ain't got swagger Gotta be cooler than you are I think whatever Let 'em know that you're a star Be crazy Be who you wanna be No maybe Your a celebrity You don; t wanna be a wannabe Show them who your gonna be Only You can be you. And only I can be me. You always wanna be what you're not. Can't you be happy with what you got? Your perfect the way you are. With your insecurities, doubts, and scars. Life's to short to worry. Don't you know it's true. Only you can be you And I can be me Only you can be you And I can be me

She stood and started dancing as I began to rap:

If you love who you are Put your hands up You feelin' good 'bout yourself Than stand up You feelin' fabulous Put your hands up You could be you, I could be me You a star if you ain't on TV You tall, you short, you different, you cute You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you Only You can be you. And only I can be me. You always wanna be what you're not. Can't you be happy with what you got? Your perfect the way you are. With your insecurities, doubts, and scars. Life's too short to worry. Don't you know it's true. Only you can be you And I can be me Only you can be you And I can be me Only you can be you And I can be me

When I finished singing she hugged me and I hugged her back, "Thank you, Nancy I know now that I'm prefect,"  
>"You're welcome, bye," I waved at her while I walked away.<p> 

I was still searching for Ned when I saw two young people making out outside a bar. When I looked closely I saw that it was Ned and Ashley.

"Ned how could you, again?" they stopped making out and was looking at me

"Nancy! Let me explain!" he said urgently.

"Explain what Ned, how can you possibly explain this Ned!"

"I, uh, um,"

"No, you can't well good bye Ned, forever," I turned and was about to run away but Ned gripped my wrist and I stared at him with tears running down my face.

"Nancy, please don't go," I ripped my hands away from him, "please forgive me,"

"No Ned, you did this to me again, Ned, again!" I was seriously sobbing down, "Ned, you hurt me again and you said that you'll never do it again and I was foolish to believe you," I stared at him with pain in my eyes, he looked as though he was in serious pain. I started singing:

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing The smiles the flowers everything: is gone Yesterday i found out about you Even now just looking at you: feels wrong You say that you'd take it all back given one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... You should've said no you should've gone home You should've thought twice before you let it all go You should've know that word bout what you did with her Would get back to me... And i should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself why You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no baby and you might still have me

I walked up to him and pocked his chest

You can see that i've been crying And baby you know all the right things: to say But do you honestly expect me to believe We could ever be the same... You say that the past is the past you need one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... You should've said no you should've gone home You should've thought twice before you let it all go You should've know that word bout what you did with her Would get back to me... And i should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself why You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no baby and you might still have me

I pointed at the Ashley and looked at Ned

I can't resist... before you go tell me this Was it worth it... Was she worth this... No... no no no... You should've said no you should've gone home You should've thought twice before you let it all go You should've know that word bout what you did with her Would get back to me... And i should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself why You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no baby and you might still have me

When I finished I ran down the pavement and into the forest.


	31. Chapter 31

**first fanfic so please be nice . Nancy, Ned, bess,George, burt, mr. drew, hannah, dave,frank, ned's parents and joe are not my characters others are mine.**

**the story of us**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Ned's pov

Oh no, oh no what did I do. I ran after Nancy with Ashley trailing behind me, God she's annoying.

"Why are you following me!" I shouted looking over my shoulder.

"If you stop then I'll tell you!" I stopped running.

"What?"

"You can't go after Nancy," god this girl can't take a hint.

"Why?"

"Because, this guy David, he said he wanted to get back at you for something you did by killing those who are close to you like Nancy,"

"But then I really have to go,"

"No, he sent me to steal you away from Nancy so he can get closer to her and maybe force too tell him where you live but then he told me to dump you after so you would want to go back to Nancy but then have your heartbroken when you find out that was with someone else he wants you to suffer," wow, did she even breathe?

"I don't care I have to go find Nancy, I –I love her," I turned and ran into the forest looking for her.

"Nancy! Nancy!" I yelled searching for her when I heard weeping coming from a rock.

"Nancy?" she looked up but started to run when she saw me. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She was looking at the floor so I could see her face.

"Nancy, please let's get out of here, it's not safe for you here,"

"I'm going nowhere with you Ned, you promised me that you won't hurt me but you did and I trusted you, you made me feel like I'm worth nothing!" she was a mess, her eyes were puffy from crying, her clothes were ripped and her hair had twigs in it. But I still found her beautiful.

Before I could say anything a deep voice said, "Well, well, well what do we have here, Ned Nickerson, long time no see," he came closer I figured out who it was. David.

"David Herbert, what do you want," I guess my voice sounded scary or could be just my eyes but I swear I saw David flinch.

"Let's see I want you to suffer and I want your little girlfriend, he came toward Nancy and took her hand in his, "Nancy, you're looking beautiful as ever," he kissed her hand.

"Stay away from her!" I exclaimed ass I transformed in my werewolf self and launch at him, I was now pinning him under my four paws.

"I knew it!" I jumped off him and turned back to human.

"Knew what?" I seriously didn't know what I did to this guy.

"You, you killed my parents!" he throw a fist at me but I caught it with ease. Reflex, you know. He ripped his hand away from my grip.

"What? I never killed your parents!"

"Liar!" he pulled out a dagger and throw it at me but it stopped an inch away from my face. Nancy was using her powers to protect me even after what happened to me, turned the blade to face David then send it towards him. He ducked and the dagger went straight pass him and stabbed the tree.

"You- how did you do that?" sat on the ground in shock.

"Magic," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and no one hurts my friend," when she said friend it felt as if I was being ripped a part by another werewolf.

"Well sorry doll face, but he has to pay," he stood and changed into a vampire, I totally forgot that he was one that explains why we hate each other. That and because he was always accusing me of killing his parents. Nancy and I turned ourselves in werewolves and changed at him.

Now two werewolves against one vampire are not fair but the supernatural life isn't fair. All I remember was being thrown against a tree, Nancy running towards me then blacking out. I woke up in my room at home, I was eighteen and it was my graduation at waterfall high school.


End file.
